The subject matter of this application generally relates to an apparatus and method for calculating parameters associated with analog-to-digital (A/D) converters.
Complex system-on-chip (SoC) components, such as microcontrollers for automotive applications, include a plurality of A/D converters. It is desirable that their functionality be checked during a production test. It may be advantageous that in the future, in addition, a test can be carried out during normal operation of the vehicle in the installed state. Methods are known in which a linearly rising signal is applied to one input of a test A/D converter. From the comparison of the output signal of the A/D converter with expected values it is possible to determine offset errors (also called zero point errors) and gain errors associated with the A/D converter.